


Silicone and latex

by Jonesin (IcarusTwin)



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusTwin/pseuds/Jonesin
Summary: A little bit of light relief from all the angst.  Consummate Flirt meets easily target, Teasing with a smear of smut.  Bears no relation to anything.





	

Bernie Wolfe had a little secret, something no-one else knew and she wanted to keep it that way.

Bernie Wolfe had bit of a thing about latex gloves, specifically the sort she was surrounded by all day working in an infection control obsessed hospital.

It hadn’t always been the case but it was becoming more of a thing for her every day.

It had started innocently enough, when she was 16 she had been referred for a dental Consultation at her local hospital Orthodontic department. She was sitting in the waiting area when a Dental Surgeon walked in and called her name. The woman was tall, slender, smartly dressed in a white tunic and with an expensive looking haircut and delicate features. She was also, somewhat strangely wearing latex gloves. “Berenice Wolfe?” Bernie got up and followed her into a treatment room where she checked the paperwork and then discussed the procedure before asking if she had any preferences regarding anaesthetic –“local or general?” “Um not sure” said the young Bernie. “What would you recommend?” “Not my decision” the surgeon replied “but I would suggest local if you can manage” “Ok” Bernie replied. Something about the surgeon caught Bernie’s eye, a strange feeling of attraction that she couldn’t really make sense of and as the woman handed her a form, her attention was drawn to the pale coloured latex gloves she was wearing. Bernie couldn’t fathom why she was wearing them, she had hadn’t examined her and was now ushering her out of the room. “Leave the forms at reception, an appointment will be sent to you.” 

 

Bernie moved through medical school, starting with anatomy sessions before progressing to practical assessments, dissection and pathology. It became routine to wear aprons, gloves and gowns as a student and once she had identified that surgery was her preferred career path the scrubbing in and gowning process became second nature and she became adept at the double gloving needed to ensure she complied with the sterile environment and provide the infection control protection a surgeon needed whilst retaining comfort and sensitivity.  
In the early 1990’s the wider medical community began to address HIV. Bernie had undertaken a rotation in Genito Urinary Medicine and was often placed in Clinic where alongside all the common or garden Sexually Transmitted Diseases they were increasingly seeing men for HIV tests. Some of her colleagues were far from comfortable with it so Bernie, being a compassionate soul, had offered to take on more of the workload around testing and supporting patients with results and accessing treatment. As someone who was destined to be a surgeon she also took a keen interest in the developments around the infection risks and often attended any of the training and conferences that occurred. It was at one of these that she first encountered Safe Sex packs distributed by the local community group. She took a couple and examined the information, and looked at the condoms and lube and then was surprised to see some information for women – Femidoms, dental dams, lube and latex gloves and some information about levels of perceived risk – it was still early days and there was a lot of uncertainty about how the virus might be spread. She took on board the information and thought no more of it as she moved on to her surgical training and her career advanced.

It was years later when she was in the army and in a relationship with Alex Dawson that she remembered the packs. They talked about HIV one night after surgery when there had been a particularly traumatic patient who had bled out so profusely that the team was sprayed with the dying man’s blood. Traumatic surgery always led Alex to Bernie to seek some solace and to try and reassure the Major that she had done her best. Somehow the conversation got round to Bernie’s spell in GUM and the Safe Sex packs and Alex grinned at her surprise at finding the Women’s pack.

“Hang on. I’ll be back” Alex said laughing. And then she reappeared with a smirk and a pair of surgical gloves. “Did you mean like these?” She said, as she snapped the gloves on and watched as Bernie flinched a little. “You are not doing a bloody procedure on me, Christ it’s bad enough going for a smear” 

“Ooh” Alex laughed, now there’s a thought”

“No bloody way, you are not coming anyway near me with a surgical instrument!”

Alex silenced Bernie with a kiss and slipped her latex clad hand under her t shirt and snaked a silky finger down into her shorts and Bernie gasped at the cold but surprisingly sensuous feel of the material and came to a shuddering mess as Alex found her sweet spot. 

And that’s how a fetish begins. 

Fast forward to now, and Bernie is working on AAU with Serena Campbell, Surgeon and woman extraordinaire. Bernie was fascinated by Serena, she had an allure and mischievousness that she found irresistible, but it was in surgery that Serena was in her element and she and Bernie very quickly forged a formidable partnership over the often bloody orifices of their patients on the operating table. They had developed a wordless understanding that was aided in no small part by Serena’s expressive gaze, despite the surgical equivalent of hijab they both hid their increasingly complex feelings behind. Bernie thought Serena had the most graceful and deft hands of any surgeon she had worked alongside and was often mesmerised watching her prod and poke an elegant gloved finger around the entrails of some poor sod who was bleeding profusely as she looked for the source. 

And that’s where undeniable sexual chemistry began.

Today was no different, a patient with stab injuries, the two of them ferreting about in his abdominal cavity and Serena working her magic as Bernie helped her probe his internal organs. 

“Just hold the bowel away from there” Serena pointed a porcelain silicone clad finger at bloody tissue, she inserted her finger into the blood, and probed deeper as Bernie lifted the offending organ away and as she did their gloved fingers touched and sent an electric shock through Bernie and surprised, she caught Serena’s ever watchful eyes. 

“Okay?” 

“Umm, yes must have just been a bit of static” 

Serena raised her immaculate eyebrow and smirked as she noticed Bernie avoid her gaze and blush a little below the mask. 

“Hmmm. Must have been.” She murmured back at Bernie.

After the surgery was successfully completed, Bernie and Serena were in the scrubs room, removing their surgical garb. Bernie watched as Serena snapped off her gloves and binned them before heading to the sinks to scrub down. 

“Need a hand Bern?” Serena asked casually, still smirking that she had caught Bernie out earlier.

“No its ok I can manage” as she pulled off her gloves and headed to the sink and stood next to her colleague as they silently washed away the surgery. 

Serena had suspected that Bernie was more than a little attracted to her and loved to flirt with her, she was more than a little attracted to Bernie herself, and the little frisson had given her the courage to ramp up the intensity. “I do find it strange sometimes to think that I spend my days poking around inside people, don’t you?” She glanced sideways at Bernie who was trying not to look at her and instead was focusing on furiously scrubbing her fingers clean. 

Serena stepped away but not before nudging Bernie in the ribs and leaning in to whisper “You missed a bit Lady Macbeth” as Bernie flinched at her breath on her neck. 

Later that day at the end of the shift Bernie was in the changing rooms getting ready to leave and she took a couple of pairs of surgical gloves out of her scrubs and placed them on the bench, just as Serena walked in at the end of her shift. 

“Ooh stealing hospital property, that’s a sackable offence Ms Wolfe” Serena teased.

“Oh, I er, just need to um…check the engine, something wasn’t right this morning and I don’t want to get filthy” 

Serena raised an eyebrow provocatively, “mmm you and cars, good to know someone who knows their way around under a bonnet, still I suppose it’s a little trick you learned in the army” she smirked. 

“Um, yes always helps if you can sort things out for yourself rather than need to call someone out” 

“Never been able to do that, always have to get someone to come and sort me out” Serena purred.

“Well, um yes, better be off and see if I can umm, sort myself, it out, ‘Bye“ she squirmed.

“’Bye. Oh and Bernie, Don’t worry I won’t tell on you, I keep some in my glovebox too, just in case of emergencies” as she gave one of her mischievous looks and Bernie blushed again and left quickly. 

Bernie rushed out to her car and quickly left before Serena could see her leave and headed back home. When she got in she rushed into the shower and let the cold water run over her to try and cool off from her brush with Serena. God she makes me so horny, all that teasing and flirting, she is such a minx Bernie thought as she massaged her tight muscles and gradually turned the hot water on to warm her up. 

Lying on her bed wrapped in a towel, with a whiskey and watching TV, Bernie remembered the gloves in her coat pocket. The warmth of the shower and the malt and the heat of Serena in her mind was too much and she pulled on a glove and began to trace a cool silky latexed fingertip down and around her soft golden hair and into her slick folds of flesh and she flinched as the cold soft glove sent another electric shock through her. She closed her eyes and there was Serena, smirking and suggestively raising that damn eyebrow as her gaze bored into Bernie and whispered seductively “need a hand?” into her brain, and the sensations began to build and overwhelm her and she shuddered into a gasping orgasmic mess. “Oh God, Damn you Serena Campbell, you got me this time” she said as she fell back onto her bed and was calm for the first time in months.

 

The next morning in the carpark Serena spied Bernie arriving and walked up to her as she left her car.  
“Hope you weren't TAFU? Manage to sort it out last night then? Do it yourself or need to get someone to do it for you?”

“Umm, sorry…?” Bernie blushed, damn woman she’s started already as Serena looked at her mischievously. 

“Your car? The gloves?“ She smirked God this is fun she’s gorgeous when she’s flustered “Was there any ‘growling or whining’? “She teased her mercilessly.

“Oh the car, oh yes it was umm oil, needed some oil, bit messy so yes gloves were umm very helpful.”

“I’m sure they were Ms Wolfe. We will have to get you some more, just in case you need to tinker about again, maybe you could check my oil level for me sometime?” Serena flashed her most sizzling look yet at Bernie who bit her lip and tried not to think about last night’s fantasy. My God she is incorrigible but that’s what I adore about her.

“Um, yes ok I can have a look if you want, just get me the gloves and some lu... oil in case you need some” Oh shit!

Ha! Gotcha again, Serena smirked, oh this is so easy, I am going to have so much fun with you!

“Coffee?” Serena asked as they headed toward the entrance.

“Yeah why not? I’ll get them” 

“Strong and hot will do me…”

“Ah, I prefer mine like my women…”

“Oh?”

“Hot and wet…” Bernie dared, and it was Serena’s turn to look coy and blush.

Bernie thought Ha! Gotcha back!

 

And that’s how a beautiful thing begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a misplaced kidney in Indefensible.


End file.
